


Dubbi che divengono certezze

by Luschek



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, Gen, M/M, Other, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luschek/pseuds/Luschek
Summary: Jean non ha smesso un secondo di chiamarlo, da quando li hanno invitati a ritirarsi. La gola gli brucia – ma il dolore non potrà mai eguagliare quello che tormenta il suo cuore, il quale si contorce dinanzi l’incertezza della sorte che è toccata a Marco.{ Storia partecipante all'VIII edizione della "Corsa delle 24 ore" indetta sul forum "La Torre di Carta" }
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein





	Dubbi che divengono certezze

**Author's Note:**

> Tipologia: Double Drabble  
> Prompt: 40 - Chiamare e non ricevere risposta & 4 - A si perde, B la trova.

Jean non ha smesso un secondo di chiamarlo, da quando li hanno invitati a ritirarsi. La gola gli brucia – ma il dolore non potrà mai eguagliare quello che tormenta il suo cuore, il quale si contorce dinanzi l’incertezza della sorte che è toccata a Marco. 

«Non può essere capitato a lui.» 

Delira come un pazzo, ma poco gliene importa. 

«Marco! Marco Bodt, dove sei?!» 

Ma gli rispondono solo i digrigni dei cadaveri rigurgitati. Una mano gli stringe la spalla e, quando volta il capo, incontra le iridi ambrate di Reiner. 

«Sta’ tranquillo. Lo ritroveremo al dormitorio.»   
  
Jean pare tranquillizzarsi – ma solo perché non ha visto il palmo sporco di sangue dell’altro. 

  
**[112 parole]**

Marco è _disperso._

È una frase ambigua, che sa sia disperazione che di speranza. Jean sceglie di aggrapparsi alla seconda – fino a che, durante uno dei suoi turni di pulizia, non trova il mezzo volto dell’amico che lo saluta con un broncio triste. 

Jean non emette né un lamento strozzato, né versa una lacrima, né inveisce contro il re maligno che governa quel Paradiso maledetto. 

Quando si accorge di non avere alcuna reazione, realizza in quel preciso istante di non essere tanto più umano dei _mostri_ che hanno ucciso Marco. 

**[90 parole]**


End file.
